


Clay's Blue Rose

by Stargazer_Gecc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Comedy, Cottagecore, Crushes, Domestic, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, GOGY IS A GARDENER, Gay Panic, Humor, I LOVE GARDENER GOGY, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, dream is a mood, gardener gogy my beloved, george is dreams neighbor because yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Gecc/pseuds/Stargazer_Gecc
Summary: They say the color blue represents calmness and tranquility. It is often described as peaceful, serene, and orderly. Blue is often known as the color of kindness, a symbol of loyalty, and the favorite color of those who can only be described as the most faithful, true, and honest...George is all Clay can really think of when the color blue comes to mind. It fits him, all too well. He's well aware of his feelings towards him.. But he can't allow himself to accept them.If he can't even accept his own feelings, then how could George?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Clay's Blue Rose

"Shit-!" 

Dream yelped, nearly dropping the frying pan in his hand. Bits of grease and oil flickered up from the black pan, landing on his arm and causing him to wince as it burned him. He set it down on the stovetop, rubbing his forearm to soothe the pain. He sighed, itching the back of his head before grabbing a towel to wipe up the leftover grease that dribbled onto the floor.

Smoke from the sizzling bacon fogged up the windows and doors, causing Dream to cough. He stepped closer to them, opening the doors slightly to air out the kitchen. Soon after cracking them open, he quickly trotted back towards the stove to turn off the heat. He let out another cough into his elbow. 

His green hoodie was tied around his waist, just around the line where his baggy sport-shorts met his black t-shirt. Sweat dampened his dirty blonde hair, matting down the front of his locks. He brushed it aside with a swipe of his palm, letting out a huff.

Rays of early-morning sunlight peeked through the openings in his windows, beams split by the white window frames. Golden and orange streaks of light seemed to chase away the smoke, allowing Dream to finally breathe.

..Barely.

He stepped off to the side, opening up his white kitchen cupboards to pull out a rectangular Tupperware dish with a blue lid on the inside. He pulled out the lid and closed the cupboard gently, setting it down and grabbing onto the panhandle. He grabbed the black rubber spatula that sat on the counter, sliding it underneath the strips of meat and transferring them into the little dish. 

Dream smiled to himself, a gentle blush highlighting his freckled cheeks as he felt his heartbeat, full of pride. He slid the pan into the sink, turning on the faucet and letting it rinse off the grease and oil from the bottom. He turned his head to the little plastic bowl that sat on the counter, steam rising from the yellowish broth on the inside.

He grabbed the bowl of soup and set it beside the bacon, grabbing its lid and snapping it on top to preserve its heat. There was still a half-full pot laying on the stovetop- maybe he could have some for himself, later.

Dream blinked at the little dishes, backing up to open up the fridge. He pulled out a little bottle of apple juice he had bought from the gas station and set it down next to the food. He bent down, grabbing the little target bag that sat tucked in the corner of the counters and setting it down on the counter. He began to pull out its contents, gently setting them down by the food.

Inside was a little wicker basket and a card- which he hadn't written in yet. The basket smelled like fresh pine and maple. The card was relatively simple- a rectangular white base with blue swirls spiraling throughout the card. It was the favorite color of whom it was meant for.

..It was _his_ favorite color.

He flipped open the little brown lid of the basket, sliding the juice, soup, and bacon inside. He turned towards the little compartment on the side of his fridge- it contained scissors, sharpies, and tiny pieces of paper, which usually had phone numbers lazily written on them.

He pulled out a black, fine-point sharpie and picked up the card. He opened it, quickly jotting down a few heartfelt words and a little doodle of a Dream blob at the end. He let out another huff, wiping his damp brow. He set down the card, letting the ink dry. He placed a mug on top of it to keep it open- as he thought paperweights were- honestly- just a big waste of money.

He let out a yawn, staring at his watch.

6:55 AM.

 _Not too bad,_ Dream thought to himself. Dream felt proud- having cooked all of this food and running to and from the store within just an hour and a half. He made sure he woke up extra early to put this all together- even going as far as to make sure he knew the exact moment when George would wake up. Hopefully, he enjoys the gift.

He pulled the card out from underneath the mug and slid it inside of the basket, closing the lid and holding onto the handles. Stepping away from the stove with a joyful sigh, he wore a gentle smile on his face as he held onto it confidently. He walked out of the kitchen's doorway- through the dining room and into his living area. 

He could feel something sleek and furry brush up against his leg with a purr, and he turned his head to look at it.

"Good morning, kitty." Dream smiled, stepping beside his door to kick on his shoes. Patches rubbed up against his shin, purring and nuzzling his leg. Dream used his free hand to gently pet Patches on the head, scratching behind her ears as she purred.

"..No, you can't come with me, Patches. I'll be back in just a second, alright?" Dream gave her one last pat before pulling open his front door, stepping out onto the warm porch. He walked along the dark brown planks, stepping down the stairs as he held onto the rails with his free hand. 

He turned his head towards the two-story house neighboring his own. Its planked walls were painted white, and it had a flint-grey roof. A balcony split the two- plants and pots dangling by the railings, brightly colored flowers blossomed boldly inside of the flowerbeds that hung by the windows, and a trellis bearing grape vines sat boldly by the side of the house.

Vines gently spiraled down the pillars that held up the balcony, twisting as they descended down the supportive planks and spread down the wooden rails of the porch. The porch had quite a few flower pots and planters- most of them bearing toadstool mushrooms and tiger lilies. Some sat by the steps, and some were hanging from the balcony.

George had really devoted most of his time to gardening, ever since he, Dream, and Sapnap decided to take a 2-month break together from streaming. He had truly found his natural talent in nature. Dream had even helped lend him a hand in moving in and gave him some of the books he had owned in his personal library on plant care and gardening tips. 

He had never read them, anyways. They were gifts from his sister that had never really had any use to him since he didn't find much interest in gardening. But, he couldn't let them go to waste. George had nearly crushed him to death in a hug after receiving the books- but, all the while, it had been one of the best feelings Dream could have ever felt. 

George had clearly benefited from those books. He really knew how and when to care for his greenery, and sometimes Dream would get to see him tending to his plants outside early in the morning. He would always wear those orange-tinted color-correcting glasses so he could view them in all of their glory. Different hues and shades of blue, orange, purple, and yellow.. Red, pink, white, and green..

He could tell, gardening made George happy.

Dream walked down the sidewalk, staring at the scenery before turning onto George's path. He walked along the concrete path that led to the porch, stepping up the stairs and staring at George's door anxiously. He took a deep breath. He grabbed the basket with his other hand, lifting the other, and ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" Dream heard George call out to him from inside, causing him to let out another nervous sigh. After just a few seconds of waiting, he watched the door open in front of him.

George greeted him kindly, his glasses resting on top of his head as he stepped through. He was wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt, three little white daisies embroidered on his chest. A white collar flared up around the throat, bending down and fastened around George's neck.

"Dream!" George smiled, completely opening up the door to look up and face his best friend. Dream smiled, setting down the basket on a bench chair that sat beside the door. He held out his arms, pulling George into a hug as they giggled. 

"George! Good morning! How have you been?" He pulled away from the hug, looking at the brunette man. 

"Nothing much! I've been doing a bit of work around the house." George giggled, blinking his blue and brown eyes. "I can tell." Dream responded, George, stepping outside and turning towards Dream. 

"What do you think?" George cooed, approaching a little planter full of white tiger lilies, dark brown and black spots dazzling throughout the insides of the flowers.

"I think they're beautiful, George. Have the books I've given you been helping out?" Dream smiled.

"Yes! Thank you so much, again! They've worked so well and my plants look so much better with the new schedule I've made for them." George smiled, gently caressing one of the lilies.

"Do you have any favorite plants?" Dream tilted his head, causing George to beam. "Yes! Right over here." He trotted towards a little pot sitting by the steps, two little red toadstool mushrooms sprouting from the soil. "These are my favorites. They're probably the most unique plant here.. It's a shame I can't see their colors normally, though. I always have to wear my glasses." 

Dream stepped closer to George, looking down at the plants with curiosity.

"..Want to hold them?" George smiled.

"Of course." Dream gently held the little yellow pot in his hand, turning it to get a better look at the red-capped toadstools. One was big and plump, the other was a bit shorter and thinner. Their white stems bent gently off to the side, healthily dripping with morning dew.

"..Do you ever use like, herbs, to cook? Do you grow your own herbs, I mean." Dream asked.

"Mhm! I have a rosemary and a sage plant in the kitchen. I also grow.. Uh, let me think.. I grow thyme, chamomile, basil.. Chives, and parsley. I put them in my tea, usually. It's very healthy, maybe I should make you a cup sometime." George smiled to himself, Dream soon giving him back the pot so he could set it down by the porch again.

"Speaking of making each other food.." Dream reached around his back, grabbing onto the handles of the basket.

"..I made you a little welcoming gift." 

George smiled brightly, reaching over to hold the basket in his hands and taking a peek inside. "What did you make for me?"

"Bacon, pear and apple soup, and there's some apple juice on the inside. It's not much but, maybe you've got yourself a dinner and some breakfast today."

"Aw, Dream! Thank you so much!" George smiled, looking through the basket. "Is this a card?"

"..Yeah, I know, it's cheesy." Dream chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it's okay! ..I like it. Thank you, so so much. I'm really thankful to have a friend like you.." George pulled him into another hug, making sure not to drop the basket as he wrapped his arms around Dream's back. Dream let out a happy sigh, hugging him back. 

George smiled, turning and walking beside Dream, back towards his door.

"..Do you want to come in? I have a few chores I might need help with if you'd like." George held the basket close to his chest by its handles.

"I think I'll be ok. I'll let you know if I have some spare time, Sapnap will be coming back home soon."

"Alright, Dream. Take care, okay?" He smiled, pushing up his glasses as they had started to fall. "I will, George. Thank you. I'll see you around." 

"I'll see you around, Dream." George smiled, gently closing the door as he gave Dream one final look of genuine gratitude.

Dream let out a sigh, placing his hands in his short pockets as he backed up, turning around to walk down the steps. He held onto the railing, walking down the steps and onto the path.

God, he couldn't help but smile to himself, even now that George has long gone inside his house. He couldn't help but think about how he looked- how presentable he was. His well-groomed hair, his perfect teeth, his beautifully rare eyes- He could stare into them for hours.

He didn't have much of a problem feeling like this- but he hated himself for thinking about it so often. It only caused him to hurt a bit inside- making him wonder if George ever thought of anything similar. 

..He had smelled so wonderful, of freshly baked goods and soil. He couldn't stop thinking about how blissful he felt each time they had finally met in person. The shape of George's slender shoulders, rising and falling with every breath, the feeling of his heartbeat against Dream's own, warm and real with each and every hug.

..So warm it could melt him..

Dream nearly missed his own house, too deep in his own thoughts. He backed up a bit, turning onto his driveway and up to his porch. He gingerly opened the door, greeted by a whiny, brown, and tan fluffball. 

"No, I didn't forget about you, Patches.." Dream smiled, stepping inside and slipping off his shoes. He closed the door behind him, lifting Patches in his arms and holding her close. She purred, loud and thunderous against his chest. He turned towards his staircase, stepping forwards and walking up the dark brown planks.

Once he had reached the top of the stairs he turned down the corridor, opening up the door to his room and closing it behind him as he stepped inside. He flopped down on the bed, Patches curled up in his arms as they cuddled. She nuzzled into his forearm, causing him to smile gently as she got comfortable.

He sighed, moving his legs and crawling under his bedsheets lazily. He felt his eyes a bit heavy- after having forced himself to wake up so early just to make food. He hugged Patches close, her tail thumping gently against the bedsheets as he closed his eyes.

He felt he could hear the wind, whistling just outside of his window. He smiled to himself, enjoying the sounds outside. He swore he could hear the sound of light rain pattering outside, starting to quicken and pour. He opened his eyes instinctively, to look at the rain.

..There was no rain.  
He sat up, a bit confused. Patches sat up as well, startled by the sudden movement. Dream tried to think for a moment, staring at the windows and trying to squint his eyes as if to try and see the 'rain' more clearly.

Then he remembered.

"SHIT!" Dream yelped, throwing off his covers and scaring Patches away. She bolted off of the bed, running away before immediately skidding to a halt, turning around, and immediately ducking for cover underneath Dream's bed.

"I FORGOT TO TURN THE FUCKING FAUCET OFF! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT-" He nearly tumbled out of his own bed, running out of his bedroom and into the hallway. Down the stairs, he could already see a small pool of water starting to form, pooling from the kitchen.

He thundered down the steps, a quick plan forming in his head, as fast as he could even think. 

Grab the doorframe, step into the kitchen, turn the fucking faucet off and dry up as much water as you can.

He reached the final step, ready to fling himself into the kitchen.

But before he could even grab onto the doorframe, he forgot the amount of water that had formed at the bottom of the steps. He slipped, slid across his planked floors, and bumped right into the wall, stumbling and falling on his back.

He looked up at the ceiling, a blank look on his face. Water started to wet his hair, the back of his head starting to ache after the sudden collision with the hard ground.

He had completely given up on even trying at this point.


End file.
